


Maps

by freiheitfuehlen



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiheitfuehlen/pseuds/freiheitfuehlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x20 'Tomorrowland' // Little insight, a lot of nudity! You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

Rachel doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to react, doesn't even know what to think. What does she say – the one who has always been putting herself out there, laying it all down, paving the paths to her heart, only to be shut down, wounded by his insistent hesitation to be honest to the one person who knows him and loves him anyway.

 

They are miserable people, Rachel knows he's right – he's so fucking right about that, but it's their own doing, or rather a lack thereof. 

 

At times when he was General Matheson rather than Miles, it was easier to hate him, to deny her own feelings for the man that he used to be. In Philadelphia he wasn't the Miles that serenaded her the first time they met or the Miles that loved her – made love to her in filthy motel rooms and up against walls with his brother only a couple feet away. In Philadelphia he was a monster. She didn't love him then, well, she tried not to at least.

 

Their love story isn't romantic, Rachel knows. They're not Romeo and Juliet. They built their relationship on deceit and adultery. It doesn't matter, though, she knows that, too. Ben is dead, so is Danny, and twenty years later they're still in love with each other, despite it all. It's not romantic, at all, but it's something and Miles is finally ready to carry his share of the burden that is RachelandMiles. 

 

Miles told Bass that none of it had anything to do with Rachel. That's a lie, too, but they won't talk about that. It's easier that way. Easier to love without acknowledging the truth. Miles saw her first and none of it mattered, because Miles never believed he deserved to stand his ground on this little detail of their history anyway.

 

So, for once, she doesn't say I love you (or the next best equivalent, anyway, it's them after all), betting solely on the fact that he knows. She says thank you instead and swallows the lump in her throat. He puts his hand on her cheek and she is closing her eyes, leaning into his palm. They know how to share with each other without speaking, they were always good at that.

 

He kisses her then and it feels right, it always felt right, even when it was as wrong as it gets. He asked her once to take of her wedding ring when they were together, pre-blackout. She denied him. Maybe, Rachel thinks, she will take it off now. Now that he is finally ready to do this, to really put himself out there for her, she contemplates – realizes that maybe they can break this circle where she opens up all of the ways to her heart and he carefully navigates around them. 

 

Maybe he knows, Rachel thinks. Of course, he knows.

 

She grabs the fingers of his left hand tangling with hers and pulls him towards her, and he steps closer to Rachel instantly. Rachel slides her free hand onto the back of his neck and presses him against her, and it feels like relief. It feels like water on a fire, but it doesn't put out the flame. It just drives it higher.

 

Rachel opens her mouth and slides her tongue against his, Miles groans and kisses her back feverishly, like he wants to devour her – like he's always wanted to consume her. He always did, even when it was neither his place nor his time to do so.

 

Miles is breathing hard, she is probably too, but all she hear is him, all she smell is him and the arousal is taking over her body, setting every last nerve ending on fire. Rachel slides her arms around his waist and over his lower back, under her fingertips she can feel his muscles flex and harden – the outline of his muscles and the map of scars on his back, Rachel knows by heart. The intimacy makes her shiver, so she pulls Miles closer, pulls him deeper into her and she can feel his erection through the denim of his jeans.

 

She wants him so much in that moment, wants his weight between her legs and she wants to feel him inside of her. She wants to watch him while he is steadily moving inside of her, wants to listen to him groan when he comes. 

 

She wants him to come inside of her, too, so she tells him. Miles raises one of his eyebrows questioningly. Rachel tells him that she can't even remember the last time she menstruated – 8 months ago, maybe a year. Life like the one they are leading right now isn't safe enough to bring a child into, so she guesses her body might be on her side for once. Rachel doesn't say I need you, she says I need this and Miles understands anyway. 

 

Rachel kicks off her shoes, Miles takes of her jeans and panties, before stripping himself off all clothing. He plants a path of wet kisses from her right knee to her inner thigh, he wants to taste her, wants to make her come with his tongue on her clit and his fingers buried deep inside of her, but Rachel doesn't let him. She pulls at his hair, pulls him up and towards her. She puts her mouth onto his again and pulls him closer while locking her legs at her ankles behind his back.

 

Now. Please. 

 

And so Miles does what Rachel asks of him, he slides inside of her. She's hot and slick and tight around him, Miles tilts his head back, jaw loose, and feels his heart pounding in his chest.

 

Rachel moves underneath him, her blonde curls fall forward and cover her face, and the push and pull of her body against his is just a building wave of pleasure washing through Miles.

He watches her, panting quietly and heavily, and Rachel's face changes as she moves underneath him. She bites her lip when he’s deep inside her, takes a breath when he’s shallow and when she’s close she parts her lips and closes her eyes. Rachel rocks against him, the way Miles rocks inside her. He wants to make her come, has always wanted to make her come, so he brings his right hand to her clit and starts rubbing it in circles.

Rachel gasps then, maybe moans a little, and certainly stops breathing for a full moment, before she’s rocking again and he’s holding himself deep, and Fuck... It feels too good to stop, so they don't. 

Rachel tightens around him and comes, her fingers dig into his shoulders, and he can’t think at all. Miles arches his neck back and feels it starting and all he can do is try to remember to breathe while he comes.

He holds her close afterward, in fact Miles holds her so close against his chest that she can hear the rhythmical beating of his heart and Rachel smiles. None of this is romantic, Rachel is certain about that, but it's something and it's been something for over twenty years – and that should mean something, should mean everything, she thinks and places a tender kiss against the scar on his collarbone.

The end.


End file.
